the_grinning_troll_innfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblins
Goblin Traits Your goblin character has the following racial traits. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Age. Goblins reach adulthood at age 8 and live up to 60 years. * Alignment. Goblins are typically neutral evil, as they care only for their own needs. A few goblins might tend toward good or neutrality, but only rarely. * Size. Goblins are between 3 and 4 feet tall and weigh between 40 and 80 pounds. Your size is Small. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Fury of the Small. When you damage a creature with an attack or a spell and the creature's size is larger than yours, you can cause the attack or spell to deal extra damage to the creature. The extra damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Nimble Escape. You can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of your turns. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin. The Civilized World and Goblinkind Considered little more than a nuisance by most, Goblins whom live among the other races in cities are second-class citizens no matter where they live nor what they do and often have debatable legal rights. Often forced to take up the most menial or demeaning jobs just to survive, and are constantly faced with prejudice and poverty in day-to-day life. These impoverished outcasts adopt the customs of the country that they are in in the hopes of blending in. Overall, goblins are a people associated across the world with poverty, crime, barbarism and often used as scapegoats for a communities difficulties. Racial slurs such as "imps," "ankle biter," "yippers," and "gobber." Communes are the only places in a world dominated by dwarves elves and humans where goblins, orks and half-orks can exist in relative peace among their kind and practice their culture in safety, diminished though it may be. Typically closed communities for their own protection, communes vary from city to city and from country to country. While the realities of commune life are harsh, with poverty, crime and discrimination a constant day-to-day reality, communes often serve as a sanctuary in keeping prejudiced invaders out. Goblins who manage to have the funds or connections to live outside a commune in a city are often looked down upon for abandoning their people, especially since large numbers are forced to return to the commune's protective walls after being nearly lynched by their neighbors. Within the communes, goblins, orks and half-orks learn how to avoid drawing attention to themselves and how to keep their heads down for their own safety. On the other hand, "good" goblins also look out for their community and may engage in small acts of defiance and civil disobedience, such as sheltering runners and sometimes working with the local thieves' guild. Standing against oppression is difficult and often fatal, but provides a sense of personal and communal pride that can prove deadly to those who that push them too far. Disease is also widespread in these slums, and virulent plagues often spring up in communes due to the poor living conditions. In such situations, a commune's gates may be sealed shut by the ruling authority to contain the plague. Goblins and the Law Being second-class citizens, goblins have debatable legal rights. Communes are subject to nightly curfews and are walled off from the rest the city to allow the city authorities to lock it down if necessary. Even beyond the Commune walls, prejudice and law alike usually dictates that the average passersby will ignore crimes against elves when they do occur. Similarly, police tend to overlook crimes committed against Goblins, but will readily target them in cases involving theft or murder. Furthermore, restrictions on owning real property, a business (though some individuals continue to operate in the shadows), or even a weapon, may be enforced depending on the city, nation, and the laws at the time. Wilder Goblin Living among * Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magical, alchemical, or technological items, you can add twice your proficiency bonus instead of any other proficiency bonus that may apply. * Tinker: You have proficiency with artisan tools (tinker's tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: ** Clockwork Toy: This toy is a c1ockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. ** Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. ** Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is closed. ** At your DM's discretion, you may make other objects with effects similar in power to these. The prestidigitation cantrip is a good baseline for such effects.